Life After Death
by EchoBeta
Summary: Set during and after Twilight. A journey through Kate's death and her teammates reactions in her own eyes. FINISHED! Chapter 6 is now up! R&R Please!
1. Twlight Revisited

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They are the property of DPB and NCIS 

**A/N: **This is my first Fanfic on this site. Please R&R!

**Life After Death**

_Through the eyes of Kate_

Twilight Revisited

"Shooter!" I screamed, dropping my shotgun and diving in front of Gibbs just as the shot was fired. I felt the bullet hit. It felt like getting smacked in the ribs with a two by four. I dropped to the ground, motionless, in too much pain to move.

"KATE!" yelled Gibbs as he came running over to check on me.

He and Tony unzipped my jacket and ripped the shirt underneath only to find the bullet embedded smoothly in the flak-vest I was wearing. I slowly opened my eyes. Everything seemed a little hazy at first as I tilted my head and glanced upwards to see Tony and Gibbs kneeling over me. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief; I could see it in his eyes as well.

"You ok?" Tony asked concerned.

"Ooowww." I moaned. "I just got shot point-blank range DiNozzo…what do you think?" I winced as they helped me up gently to my feet. I bent over in pain again as I stood.

"That means that you won't be going to Pilate's class tomorrow?" DiNozzo smirked.

I looked at him and tossed my hair back. Rolling my eyes at him, I began to feel on my stomach where the remainder of the bullet was embedded in my vest.

"Protection detail is over, Kate" Gibbs said putting his earpiece back into his right ear so that he could contact McGee.

"..You did good" Tony said to me, winking. I frowned at him, expecting some usual sexual-oriented wisecrack. When it didn't come, I smiled but didn't say anything.

"For once, DiNozzo's right…" Gibbs smirked as he loosened my flak-vest for me. I smiled; I appreciated what Gibbs was doing for me.

"Wow!" I laughed "I thought I would die before I ever hea…." My words were cut short. I'm not sure what happened. One moment I was standing between Gibbs and Tony, and then I only saw black. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. I felt extremely lightweight. My head seemed to be on fire. I tried several times to open my eyes, but they felt like 100-pound weights. All of a sudden, I saw everything around me in a ghostly light. I was floating away, seeing everything around my once-living body.

**A/N:** More chapters are already written, I will upload them asap! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Remorse

**Disclaimer:** I do not on these characters, they belong to DPB

**A/N:** Chapter two is now up, chapter 3 is on the way!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Floating downwards I saw my body and suddenly realized what had happened. In the middle of my forehead there was a large red mark, with blood coming out of it. I saw Gibbs. He was on the edge of the building, pointing his Sig-Sauer at something far away. Tony was leaning over my body. I saw tears rolling down his cheeks. He was crying and had his hand around my head. He was muttering something. His words eerily echoed through my spirit.

_I..wasn't strong enough to...save you...Kate.._ He lowered his head onto my chest.

Gibbs stowed his weapon away and walked slowly and silently over to my body. He kneeled down next to Tony and put his hand on his shoulder. Tony looked up; his eyes were puffy and red with tears rolling down his face. I tried to cry for Tony. He had been through more than any human being deserved to go through. I looked from Tony back to my lifeless body. My eyes were wide open and my face was calm. There had been no warning before the shot had been fired.

Gibbs put his hand on his throat and spoke into the transmitter. I wasn't sure who it was to though. My thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang. It was Abby. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but Gibbs was mumbling to her repeatedly until he finally shouted, "PUT DUCKY ON ABBY!" She wanted to know what had happened, but Gibbs refused to tell her.

After a brief conversation where Gibbs yelled more, he snapped his cell phone shut and launched it off the building, as far as he could throw it. He then walked back over to my body. I could tell that he was fighting back tears as he looked down onto my face; my eyes wide open, my face calm.

I still had no idea where McGee was. Perhaps they hadn't told him yet. Poor Tim…Tony and I had mercilessly teased and berated him, but I had found out that he really was a neat person.

The door opened on the roof and a black bag was thrown outwards, landing with a dull thud on the rooftop. Ducky and Jimmy Palmer followed it out onto the roof. Ducky was as pale as a white sheet and Jimmy looked like he was going to lose it. They dragged the body-bag over to my corpse and proceeded to put me in it. Ducky then took one last look at my body, folder my arms over my chest, and gently closed my eyelids. He was still pale as ever.

They carried the body bag down 12 flights of stairs to the bottom, where moments before I had shot a terrorist. The M.E. Van was waiting next to the sedan and McGee was putting ice on his wrist after having narrowly escaped the terrorist who shot his computer. He saw the body-bag come out with Tony and Gibbs trailing slowly behind it. He didn't seem to understand it was me in the bag.


	3. Realization

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters…etc…

**A/N:** Chapter 4 is in the writing/revision stage. It will be up soon!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boss..uh..what happened?" he asked, concerned.

Gibbs didn't answer. He only walked past McGee and threw his radio into the sedan. He then slumped to the ground where his emotions overcame him and he cried into his arms. Tony walked past McGee who was turning white with shock, confusion, and some understanding. He put his hand on McGee's shoulder and said, "Its ok probie, she's in a better place now." He then sat down next to McGee on the end of the van.

Tim was thunderstruck. He was speechless. My death had affected everyone around me; and yet the only person who wasn't yet aware, the only person who hadn't been notified was Abby. She was my closest friend on the team. We had an understanding of each other, and I knew my death would hit her the hardest.

The body-bag was placed gently into the van and the doors were closed. Ducky and Jimmy got in and drove off, back to headquarters. Gibbs finally stood up. His eyes were red and tears were still swelling in his eyes. He had an anger and a sadness in him that I had never seen before. It was an indescribable hatred for the man who had done this; Ari Haswari.

They all piled into the sedan; Gibbs in the driver's seat, Tony shotgun, and McGee slowly crawled into the rear. He closed the door and starred at the spot where, about an hour ago, I was sitting. Gibbs started the car, but he didn't pull out. He looked out the window and said two words, "Thanks, Kate."

Once back at headquarters, Ducky unloaded my body onto a gurney in the receiving elevator. He had Jimmy return the van to the garage while he went down with my body to autopsy. He rolled the gurney across the floor and over to the 'coolers' as Tony and I had affectionately called them. He opened up number 36 and pulled the rack out. He didn't lift it up, for Ducky was older and didn't have the strength, especially after what had just happened. He went over to his desk, just as the doors rushed open and Jimmy Palmer came in.

"Need any help Doctor Mallard?" he asked as he threw his bag down in frustration.

"In a moment, Jimmy….for now I need some peace and quiet." said Ducky. Jimmy managed to crack a small smile. Doctor Mallard was just beginning to call him Jimmy, opposed to 'Mr. Palmer', which Jimmy hated. Jimmy left autopsy and Ducky put his head down on the desk for about half an hour. I had no idea what he was doing; crying, thinking, resting, I had no idea. Eventually though, Ducky was interrupted by the phone ringing. It was Gibbs.

"Duck, I want to come see Kate" he said.

"Very well, Jethro, but I am going to put her in the body cooler for the night until her parents can come identify her tomorrow. He hung up. My heart dropped…my parents. How could I have forgotten about them? They hadn't heard the news that their only daughter had been killed. This was going to tear them apart, I thought sadly.

Five minutes later, Gibbs and Ducky lifted my body, still in the bag, onto the cooler rack. Gibbs slowly reached up to unzip it. He paused for a moment as if he wasn't sure that he wanted to look at me again. He unzipped the body-bag slowly, blinking as he did it. He then used his hands to pull back the clear plastic that was wrapped around my body. He starred into my face, still calm and peaceful, the only difference being that my eyes were closed. He couldn't take it anymore, and he put his hand over his mouth and ran over to the trashcan at the far corner of the room. Ducky watched him go. It was the first time I, or anyone had ever seen Gibbs get sick at the sight of anything.

Ducky pulled the plastic back over my corpse and re-zipped the bag. He pushed in into the cooler and closed the door.

Everyone eventually went home. It was around 2 in the morning and the only people in the building were the janitors and the around-the-clock security force patrolling the halls. Autopsy was empty and lonely, dark and cold. I felt all alone; my spirit restless. Around 3am I heard the bell on the elevator chime. I wondered who it could be- the security force rarely patrolled down in autopsy. The doors slid open and a man walked in. It was too dark to tell who it was. He walked over to the wall and looked at a chart near the coolers. He then flipped a switch next to the chart. The lights near the cooler came to life, illuminating the coolers and the man. It was Tony. He was looking for a particular cooler, and he found it. Number 36; my number. He opened the door and when the saw the body bag, he let go immediately and banged his head against metal wall. Maybe he figured the whole thing was a dream, as I had initially. He finally stopped and slowly turned back to my body. He was crying again. He pulled the rack out with my corpse on it.

Slowly, just like Gibbs had done, he unzipped the bag and removed the plastic covering my face. He just stood there and starred at it. He took his right hand and slowly stroked my forehead and pushed some hair out of my eyes. I finally realized it. Tony had been in love with me. He had never told anyone, especially not Gibbs. I had my own romantic feelings for Tony, but never would have admitted them in public. The only person I had spoken to about my feelings for Tony was my best friend, Lisa, in the secret service. I had never told Tony about the feelings, and now it was all gone; it was too late.

I turned my attention back to Tony who had pulled open the cooler next to mine, and yanked out the tray. He jumped up onto it and laid down, crying into his hands, next to my body. He then turned his head so that he was looking at me, and feel asleep.


	4. A day in autopsy

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own…blah blah blah…

**A/N:** Chapter 4 is now up! Please R&R! 5 is on the way!

Tony had been asleep for a good 6 hours in autopsy. It was now 9:30am and all the NCIS staff were beginning to show up for work. Ducky and Jimmy still hadn't arrived, although Gibbs and McGee were already in the bullpen.

"Where the hell is DiNozzo!" cursed Gibbs, throwing down the file he had been reading and looking over at McGee.

"Uh..well…uhm.." stuttered McGee looking over at DiNozzo's empty desk.

"Are you capable of forming a sentence, Special Agent McGee!" shouted Gibbs as he stood up so fast he almost knocked over his coffee. He started to walk toward the elevator to go down to autopsy to see Ducky.

"Well…hes not here yet boss." said McGee. Gibbs stopped dead in his tracks, still looking forward. He slowly walked backwards until he arrived right in front of McGee's desk. He leaned over and put his hands on his desk, starring his straight in the eye. McGee gulped nervously.

"I CAN SEE THAT McGee!" he shouted, pounding on the desk. He stood back up and began walking back towards the elevator. "Call me as soon as he gets in!" he shouted, stepping into the elevator.

--------------------------

Tony was still in autopsy. I watched him curiously. He had slept there all night long, staring at my body. Whenever he woke up, he got teary-eyed and had to put his head back down in his hands. I felt so bad for him. All of a sudden, the lights in the room went on and the doors slid open. In walked Gibbs with a furious look on his face. He looked around quickly for Ducky, and when he didn't see him, he turned to leave, scanning the room one last time. His eyes fell on DiNozzo laying on one of the coolers. He slowly turned around and walked over to where he was sleeping. Placing his coffee cup on an autopsy table, he bent his knees until he was level with DiNozzo's head. He starred him right in the face for about 20 seconds. He finally stood up.

"DINOZZO!" he shouted.

Tony's eyes opened and he jumped. Probably not realizing that he wasn't at home in his nice, comfy bed, he landed on the edge of the table and slipped. He made a desperate grab for the edge, but his fingers slipped off and he landed with a smack on the hard floor of autopsy.

Gibbs picked up his coffee and took another sip. He squatted down next to Tony. "What the HELL do you think you are doing, DiNozzo?" he shouted again.

Tony was winded and more than a little sore. "Uh..S..sorry bb..boss. Ouch. I was just sleeping…I ..uh..think.." he gasped.

Right then, the doors opened yet again and Ducky walked in accompanied by two people. My parents had arrived to say goodbye to their only daughter.


	5. Preparation for a Funeral

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters….wish I did…

**AN:** Chapter 6 is on the way. Working to make it more dramatic! Drum roll…… PLEASE R&R this chapter!

If I could have cried, I would have. My parents walked in, somber and with their heads down. My dad had his arm around my mother, and it seemed like he was supporting her and keeping her upright as Ducky led them into the room. Gibbs stood up, and Tony got up off the ground, both had changed their attitudes and their facial expressions immediately when my parents walked in.

Ducky walked forward for introductions. "Special Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo, these are Caitlin's parents, Marina and Sam.

Gibbs stepped forward, his right hand outstretched to shake my fathers'. "Sir, I was Kate's boss. I want you both to know that you have my deepest and sincerest condolences." He said somberly.

"Thank you very much Agent Gibbs" my father said sadly. "She was our only daughter and I'm sure there was nothing you could do"

"Please, sir, it's Jethro, and don't worry sir, we are going to nail that bastard who did this" he said, the ferocity coming back to life inside him. He glanced over at Tony who nodded back.

"I am Anthony DiNozzo" said Tony stepping forward to meet my parents.

"Anthony…Anthony…hmm…Tony? Ah yes! Kate talked quite a bit about you when she told us about her work at NCIS." He said, a smile protruding through his grief.

"Oh God dad! NO! Be quiet! Tony doesn't need to know that I talked about him! Arghhh, why did he _have_ to mention that!" I thought.

After the introductions were over, the hard part came. Ducky showed my parents over to cooler number 36; a number that is still burned into their memory to this day. He gently pulled the body bag out and unzipped the top. My mother took one look at my gentle face and wailed into her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. My father tried to comfort her, but to no avail really. She was too grief-stricken. I looked over at Gibbs to avoid feeling anymore pain through my parents, and saw him shifting and glancing around. He clearly didn't want to be here. He was embarrassed and angry at himself. He was blaming himself for my death.

My parents and Tony were talking, but I refused to listen. I couldn't take anymore of this! Ducky was comforting Gibbs, who finally was showing his true self. He was no longer the hard-ass, bastard, do it now or you're fired Gibbs, but he was the caring, loving, remorseful, loyal Gibbs that none of us knew.

Eventually my body was put away once more, and everyone went upstairs. The lights were turned off and the room became eerily quiet. I felt all alone. I kept telling myself that this was just a horrible dream, that I was only imaging it and that soon it would all be over when I woke up. What a story it would make to tell Tony! But…..that would never happen. The reality was that it wasn't a dream and I was left facing the fact that I had been killed.

-----------------------------------

Later that day after my parents had departed, Ducky and Jimmy came back down to autopsy. My parents had set the funeral date tomorrow at sunset at Arlington National Cemetery. Once my body was on one of the autopsy tables, all my clothes were removed. _I bet Gibbs had to tie Tony to a chair to keep him from coming down here_ I though. Then I felt guilty about thinking that. Tony had really grown up, and my death had obviously affected him the most by-far. I looked back to my body. Ducky had a scalpel some other instrument out on the table, and he was looking over my head.

"Sorry, Caitlin" he said as he began to make tiny incisions into my forehead where the bullet had penetrated. After working for half and hour, Ducky had finally removed the bullet and sent it up to Abby for cleaning and analysis. They were also going to keep it as a personal memorial at the headquarters. Ducky stitched my skin back together around and over the hole, and carefully dyed it so that you would have never known there was bullet there once. Afterwards, one of my business suits was brought down and my body was gently dressed in it. My hands were folded across my chest and my hair was all done up neatly by Abby, who had to stop several times to get tissues. I must admit…I looked almost presentable.

Overnight my body remained there on the table, instead of being put back in the cooler. Jimmy had asked Ducky if he wanted me in the cooler, but he replied that I was to be treated with the utmost respect and asked Jimmy how he would like it if he stuffed his body in a cooler before a funeral. I really admired Ducky. He was amazing; tough to listen to sometimes due to his stories, but he was like a second father to me.

That night at 9pm, Ducky finally left and turned off the lights. I was all alone once more.

Before he got into the elevator though, he looked back one final time. "Rest in peace, Kate. I will see you tomorrow."


	6. Across the Stars

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters..

**AN:** I have tried to make this chapter the most graphic and detailed it can be. So you know, it focuses on every aspect of Kate's funeral.

---------------------------------------------------

**Across the Stars**

Morning came. It was now 9am Eastern Standard Time. The sun had been up for at least 3 hours, if not more. There was, however, no light in autopsy. I had been alone; All alone for the entire night. No secret visits from Tony, Gibbs, or Abby. My body, the body of Special Agent Caitlin Marie Todd, was all dress up neatly in the body bag that was once in cooler number 36. I was ready for my departure from this world and into the next. This morning, around 7:30am, two Special Agents from NCIS came down to autopsy. They had removed my body in the bag, and placed it on a gurney once more. It was the same way I had been brought in. I vividly remember their conversation as they carried out their duties.

"So, who is this unlucky agent?" asked one. He was the taller of the two, but he must have been newer not to know who I was. I am not trying to brag, but the news of my death had been all over NCIS.

"Her name is Kate" said the shorter one. "She was killed by the man Gibbs is after."

"Ooh boy. I wouldn't want to be in his way when he is after someone. This fellow who capped her had better have his own army to protect him, because he is going to need it" he commented.

This made me pause and think. How exactly was Gibbs going to get Ari? I wasn't even sure it was Ari who killed me, but I had a pretty good idea it was. My thoughts were interrupted when they finished their work and turned the lights off once again.

Around 10:42am, Ducky and Jimmy came in. Ducky hung his trench coat on the rack, along with his hat. I was stunned. Ducky had on an all back suit with a white button down and a black tie. The only other time I had seen him dress like this was at Pacci's funeral, and even then he hadn't looked this magnificent. Jimmy was dressed similar, except he had a dark blue button down on under his blazer. They wheeled the gurney into the receiving elevator and rode with it up to the street level. There was a hearse waiting just outside. Next to the hearse, however, was an all white table with a mahogany coffin on it. It was textured with platinum and had silver handles on the sides. It was beautifully decorated. On the top was a gold plaque. It read:

_Caitlin Marie Todd_

_Special Agent, NCIS_

_May 21 1975 _

_To_

_May 24 2005_

_Killed in the line _

_Of Duty_

What made it even more memorable was the fact that just next to the open coffin were Tony, Gibbs, and McGee. They all looked even sadder than two days ago when I had passed from the living world. Tony's eyes were red again; I could tell that he had been crying. Gibbs was starring adamantly at the ground, determined not to look at the body bag.

The bag with my corpse in it was placed next to the coffin and it was unzipped. Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ducky, and Jimmy all helped to lift my body from the bag, and place it gently in the white, cushiony interior of the coffin. My hands were still folder neatly over my chest and my eyes were closed. If anyone had seen me, they would have sworn I had died by natural causes. Just as the lid was being closed by Ducky, Tony stopped him. He held the top up and starred blankly at my face as it making sure that I really wasn't gone. He walked over to the side of the table and returned with a beautiful bouquet of red and white roses, my favorite. Tony knew this, because he had purchased them before when he was 'making up' with me. He gently took the stems of the roses and lifted up my hands and placed the bouquet between them, setting my hands down to rest again on my chest with the roses almost touching my chin.

The coffin lid was then closed and locked. I was placed gently in the hearse by my colleagues and then the door was shut. Everyone piled into three black SUV's behind the hearse. With the start of a siren, the procession started and left NCIS headquarters. A DC Police car was in the front, followed by my hearse, my family's limousine, the first black SUV with Tony and Abby, then the second with Gibbs and McGee, then the third with Ducky and Jimmy. Countless cars followed after the SUV's. I believe there may have been as many as 30 cars with colleagues, family, friends, and people who had come to pay their last respects to the person they once knew as Kate Todd.

The procession finally arrived at Arlington National Cemetery around 5pm. The sun was beginning its downhill slope toward sunset. The hearse pulled up to a section of the cemetery, back towards Robert E. Lee's house. There was a gazebo set up in front of the hole that had been dug for my coffin. There were countless white chairs under the gazebo and all around that section of the cemetery. My coffin was removed by Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, Jimmy, and McGee and placed on a ceremonial table in front of the gazebo and the hole. There was a headstone waiting to be placed on top of the grave that read exactly the same as the plaque on my coffin. This had to be the hardest part for everyone. Tony went to go talk to my parents once more but half way through he had to break off and he pulled out a handkerchief and blow his nose. There was a bugler on the side and also 7 marines in full dress uniform. I was sincerely surprised to know that I was going to be receiving a full military-type burial, but then again, if Gibbs was mad enough, anyone would do what he wanted.

I felt truly honored that my teammates would do something like this for me. I looked back to where my coffin was, with my lifeless body inside. Tony came over and out of his blazer he pulled a framed picture out and placed it gently beside my coffin on the table, which was already littered with flowers. I gasped. The picture had been taken last Christmas. I was sitting on a rug with my knees up to my chest and my arms wrapped around the tops of my knees. My head was cocked to the left and I was displaying a bright smile. In the background was a roaring fire giving off a cheery glow and to the right was my Christmas tree. How did Tony get that picture? I bet he stole it off my computer! But I didn't care. It was the thought, and it was an amazing thought. The only thing that would have made that picture more perfect would have been if Tony was behind me with his arms wrapped around me with his head on my shoulder smiling.

My thoughts were interrupted by Tony opening the coffin lid so that the viewing could begin. Everyone had their chance to file by and pay their last respects to me. My teammates were among the last in line. They had probably the most somber expressions out of the whole group. Ducky was first. He stepped forward and muttered a few words of condolence. Jimmy was next. I had really never known Jimmy, and he hadn't really known me, so he just said a basic good bye. Abby was next with Gibbs. Both of them were at a loss for words. Right as they were about to move on, Gibbs muttered "We'll catch him Kate". Those were his final words, and they were some of the most consoling ones I had heard.

Finally, and lastly, came Tony. He had his head down and his eyes toward the ground as he walked up. He stopped and stood at my face as the rest of the funeral watched silently. He stood there and leaned over the coffin and put a hand on my forehead. He smoothed back my hair once more and patted my head softly. "I..I.I'm sorr…rry.. Katt…tie…" he sobbed as tears welled up in his eyes once again.

I wish I could have cried. I felt like it so badly. To cry for him, and for everyone who was going through this hard time right now. None of them deserved it in the slightest. Finally the coffin lid was closed and by now the time was around 6:55pm, just as the brilliant sun was setting on the western horizon. Just as half of it sank below the horizon, the ceremony started. The flag which had been draped over my coffin was now attended by six other marines in dress uniform. The parade master began to bark out military comments. _CRACK_ the first shots of the 21-gun salute had been fired _CRACK_ it went off again… _CRACK_. The rifles were returned to the sides of the marines and the bugler sounded off those three notes of _taps_ which brought so much sadness. The flag had been folded and was now presented to my mother.

"From a grateful nation, ma'am" he said to her.

She silently nodded her head, her eyes getting red. Six people from the cemetery lifted up my coffin and slowly lowered it into the already dug hole in the ground. After it was firmly in place, they stepped back and began to hand shovel the dirt back into the ground. Green sod was placed on top of the dirt for new grass to grow, but it already looked good as new. The final touch was the cemetery director placing the headstone firmly above my coffin. As the funeral began to depart, some people stopped by the headstone for one last word, while other seemed too saddened to do so. Everyone had gone. I was all alone, finally at rest and at peace with the world. My presence as Kate Todd was now gone from the world of the living and had entered the world of the dead.

Just then, from over the hill, a figure approached once again. As the man drew nearer, I could tell that it was Tony. I simply watched as he came closer to my grave carrying more flowers, this time, much more lavish. He knelt down in front of the headstone and placed the flowers delicately on the ground in front of it. He ran his hands over the stone again and again. He then reached down into his jacket pocket and pulled out a package.

"Gibbs wanted me to do this for you…" he said slowly. He began to unwrap it and pulled out a key-chain. It was a beautiful gold link key-chain. On one end of it was a place where you could put a photograph. In there was a picture of Gibbs and me. That was two weeks ago when he was joking around with me and we were laughing. He had his arm around me. The other end of the key-chain was done in gold letters and said NCIS Agent. In the middle where the key-ring was, there was one solitary key which had an engraving on it.

_We will never forget_

Tony placed it down next to the flowers. He ran his hands over the gravestone once more and looked back at my picture that he had placed by my coffin earlier which was now next to the flowers. He sighed, and managed a small, tight smile.

"Until we meet again, beautiful." He said, tears coming to him once again. He stood up and walked off, down the hill, into the glowing of the sunset.


End file.
